Yahoo! Messenger
by pUrpLy sTaR
Summary: Fota! Ng dahil sa YM nagka selosan! Nagka asaran! Nag ka bugbugan! Halos mag patayan na kayo ah! Tangna! Hindi to puede! Itigil na yan! Tignan nio! Si Kankuro, nasa mental na ngayon! The end of all sanity is just right in front of you. Mga baliw! Lets go!
1. Tolits

**Bananana! Bananana!**

**DreamWorks films presents…**

**From the directors of the hit movie: Can this be my Labs**

Comes a new kilig tawa movie:

**Yahoo! Messenger!**

Written by: dark-adonis – creator of heaven and hell.

**Kris Aquino: **Pilipinas! Game ka na buh! Let's begin!

In five…

Eight…

Twenty two…

Seven…

One!

* * *

May tatlong magkakaibigan na biglang napaaway

Si Binge…

Si Bulag…

At si Duling…

Binge: Ang hihina nmn ng mga suntok nio! Walang tunog!

_Ewan ko sayo…_

Bulag: Mag pakita kayo! Mga duwag!

_Huh?_

Duling: Oh! Ang duga nio nmn! Isa isa lang!

_Nang aasar kaba!_

* * *

Magandang hapon po sa inyong lahat! Ako po si Tolits, ang batang nag bubura ng kalawang! Ngayon po ay ikukwento ko sa inyo ang mga kababalaghang nangyayari ngayon sa Naruto World. In short, ako po ang narrator nio sa chafter na ito.

Eh, anu pou ba ang gusto niong malaman sa kanila? LuvLyf? Yikee... ehehe… pagpasensyahan nio na po ako kasi naaalala ko lang nmn ang crush ko.

Due to insectt public demand, itutuloy ko na po ang kwento ng luvlyf ng mga kulugong ito. San natn ccmuln? Kena Kuya Sasuke at Ate Sakura? Hmmm… pwede narin!

Ehehe… eh wla nmn tlga kau dpat mlman sa dlawang un eh! Simple lng nmn ang kwento. Prang isang tanong, isang sagot.

Pano?

Eh anu pa nga ba!

SELOS!

Masyado kasi nagselos si kuya Sasuke sa mga buteteng lalakeng plaging umaaligid kay ate Sakura! Kaya sa sobrang asar nia… deadbull cilang lahat. POW! prang POWER RANGERS! NINJA FORCE!

This calls for back-up!

GLOBE GIZMO!

So one day… Isang araw…

Inamin nrn ni kuya Sasuke kay ate Sakura ang tunay niang nararamdaman pra skanya. Nung una nahihiya hiya pa cia, cbi nia n ggwn lng dw nia toh pra protectahan cia sa mga taong may tangkang gumawa ng masama sa kanya.

Ows!

Tlga lang ha!

Torpe lang yan!

Kaya un.. nagging cla! Halos heartbroken nga lahat ng mga kababaihan at kalalakihan sa village ng Konoha eh! Buti nga sa kanila! Masyado kaseng mahaba baba nila! Wahaha!

**Babae: **Oist! Hindi nmn mhaba baba ko ah!

**Sasuke: **Oo nga nmn… 'LONG' lng…

**Babae: **(sweat drops)

Ey! Back to me nmn! Show ko toh ngaun eh… (anime cry)

(Camera shifts back to Tolits)

Anyway, Si kuya Naruto nmn… hmmm… anu nga ba ult gnawa nia kuya? (looks at staff)

(a/n: pumanta ang isang camera man kay Tolits at binulong sa kanya ang nkalimutan niang line)

(a/n:kinuha nia ung prang board na nabubukas ang taas tapos cnabi..)

ACTION!

Sori poh sa distrurbution. Si kuya Naruto nmn, dahil wla ciang mgwa sa buhay nia at na bobore na dw cia, sumali sa isang gay beauty pageant. And guess what! Nanalo xa! Maiyak iyak na nga cia nun eh! Sabi pa nia ' MAHAL KO KAYO!' sabay Sandara wave.

Prize?

Free ramen for 3 months!

Ang saya saya diba! Kaya lng…

Biglang nag close lht ng Ramen shop sa buong bansa at di na nkakain si Naruto. Natakot kasi sila. Katakotakot si Naruto. Hay nako.

**DUNDUNDUNDUN!**

Hinata to duh rescue!

Nakita ni ate Hinata si kuya Naruto na nagmumukmok sa isang tabe at kumakanta ng 'hindi kita malilimutan' kahit sintonado pa ang boses nia. Nilapitan nia ito at tinanong kung ano nangyari. Kwinento nmn ni kuya Naruto at biglang napangiti si ate Hinata.

"_N-naruto-san, gusto mo sa b-bahay ka nalang n-nmn k-kumain? May ramen don, ip-pagluluto kita." Sabi ni Hinata habang nag b-blush. Yung kamay nag wwork nnmn._

"_Talaga Hinata! Yehey! Ang bait mo talaga! WOOHOO! Naawa cguro skn ang diyos! Mahirap tlga pg-nkaclose ang mga shop! Prang Impyerno ang peleng! Whew!" Kilig naman si Naruto. Nagagalak siya, mukhang tangang retarded._

"_Hehe, oo N-naruto-san, dun ka n-nlng sa bahay nmn k-kumain. W-wla nmn si p-papa ngeun eh. K-kaya cguro o-okay l-lng." Kabadong sinabi ni Hinata sa mukhang tangang retarded na Naruto._

"_S-A-L-A-MA-T! you has saved my lyfe! I am oweing you! I L-O-V-E Y-O-U!" Sigaw n gating bidang si Uzumaki Naruto. Mukha ng sira ulong rtarded na tanga._

"_W-wala ano man. B-bsta ikaw o-okay lang." NApangiti ng onti si Hinata kahit kabado ng onti. Mukha na siyang sobrang hilaw na kamatis. _

At dyan na nagsimula ang pag-iibigan ni white eyes at fox boy! (tears)…

Yan na po ang kwento ng Team 7! Hay salamat tapos narn sa wakas! Manunuod pa ko ng Stairway to Heaven!

**Direktor: **Anong Stairway to Heaven pinag sasabi mo dyan? Tapos na un no! Wla na!

**Tolits: **Akala mo lang wala! Pero meron! Meron! MERON!

**Direktor: **Pine! Pero oist! Tpusin mo muna toh! Si Kakashi pa!

Ay oo nga! Si Sir Kakashi p nga pla no. Hay naku. Pagod na ko. Ang init! Whoo…

Si sir Kakashi, uhm… e wla nmn kasi bnigay na script pra skn ditoh eh! Malay ko ba kng ano na ngyayari sa buhay nia!

**The Hunks: **(posing)mag adlib ka nlng bata.

Pine! Itch what you wants itch what you'll get! Anyway, isfeaking of Itch… wait lang… iniisip ko pa… ano nga ba ult un… tsk… eion! …. Itcha Itcha Paradise! Yeah!

Alam ko na! Andun nga pla sya sa Paradise Island ngaun. Kasama si Alakazam. Wla lng… nag babasa… surrounded ng mga hot chiks… habang umiinom ng Ginebra. Hay.. bilog talaga ang mundo…

AHHH! Ayoko na! Pagod na ko! Icecream! Uuwi na ko! Tapos na nmn diba! HAAAIII! Bukas nlng ult! 2 o'clock ng hapon! Don't change the channel!

Abangan ulit ang walang kwentang animenovelang Yahoo! Messenger! (Winks then runs off…)

**byeRz..tbc…**

* * *

Hay! Kakapagod mag type! Ang init xe eh! Whoo… so hot! Haha! Npka wlang kwenta nou! Hehe… itutuloy ko pa ba?

Ung sa chat chat, sa following chapters na un! So ito prang prologue lang po… hehe… ang init kasi eh! Summer! Pro abangan nio! Kakatawa ung ibibgay kong names sa kanila sa chatrum!

Pagpasensyahan nio na po ako ha! Pro sna nag enjoy kayo:)

**Sasuke: Sakura!**

**Sakura: yeah?**

**Sasuke: I want milk!**

**Sakura?**

**Sasuke: Breast feed me! (yum)**

Hehe! Sori! Just something that popped in my head! Wahehe!

Next narrator?

Xempre wlang iba kundi si **BAKLANG** Cholo at **TIBONG** Jodi!


	2. Baklang Cholo at Tibong Jodi

**Dundundundun! Dundundundun!**

Oh, eto na po ang chafter two ng **Yahoo! Messenger** ko!

This chapter is **dedicated to: aPpLecHerRy! and Melukia :) **

Sana mag enjoy lahat ng mga bakla at tomboy na nabubuhay sa taas at baba at ilalim ng ibabaw ng lupa.

Pasensya na nga po pala sa mga pamaypay ng Hagdanan patungong Langit dyan. Ito po ay ideyang bigla nalang lumitaw sa aking malawak pero walang lamang kaisipan.

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ko po pag ma-mayari ang Naruto. Yun lang po. I thank you.

* * *

Lagi kitang naaalala,

Kaya di ka dapat mag-alala na

Di kita maaalala dahil

Alalahanin mong

Lagi kitang naalalang alalahanin

Sa bawat alaalang

Naaalala ko!

* * *

Jodi- (suot ay isang oversized t-shirt at elephant pants, naka shades na black at may tatong dengue sa kamay nia)

Cholo- (naka sweatshirt na pink, at miniskirt na white, medyo bakat ang itim na brief. May ipit na Hello Kitty sa isang parte ng buhok nia at naka stiletto shoes pa cia, halos madapa dapa na nga cia dahil hindi nmn tlga kakasya sa kanya iyon)

Jodi- Yo! Kamu—stah? Na kayong lahat dyan? Wait, hayaan nyong ipakilala ko po muna ang aking pinaka mamahal na sarili sa inyong lahat. Ang unang pangalan ko ay Jodi at hindi ko na po matandaan ang aking apilyedo kasi nakalimutan kong tignan sa birth certificate ko, eh ito naman mga magulang ko… ASUS MARYOSHEP! Ayoko ng alalahanin dahil di ko na maalala. Pagpasensyahan. Ako nga pala ay isang tibo. (sinusuklay ang buhok na prang isang eng-eng)

PAPANSIN! (may chiks kasi eh)

Cholo- Move over sistah! Ahem, ngayon siguro naman po alam nyo na ang ibig sabihin ng MAGANDANG LALAKI diba? (gestures at face) Wakekek, so, let's talk about me na! Girl talk! Well, as it is obvious already, I am a GAY! I like the colors fuchsia and purple! I also like those mga kumikintab shiny objects! That's why they call me GLITTER eh! As in 100 pure glitter! Because I am like a shining star! Like starbucks! Only with out 'bucks' because I don't like boxing! But I like spongbob boxer shorts! Wakekek!

Jodi-(vomiting at the sight) Yuck! Kadiri ka talaga (rolls eyes). Oi, oi! Mamaya nayan! Pa girly girly talk ka pa dyan. Yung sa story naman kaya!

Cholo- Pine. (Binebelatan si Jodi) You start na nga aayusin ko lang makeup ko! (turns around, pucks his lips and puts on shiny pink lipstick)

Jodi- Sus! Hai nako. (sighs) Ngayon araw na po ito, ikukuwento namin sa inyo kung paano naipakilala sa ating mga tauhan ang Yahoo! Mesenger. Simulan na po natin!

* * *

Ang dating Team Seven ay ngayo'y naglalakad sa mga kalye ng Konoha patungong opisisna ni master Tsunade. Ipinatatawag ang lahat ng ninja ng Konoha, sabi ay may ipapakilala daw sakanilang bagong kagamitan na pwedeng gamitin sa mga susunod na misyon na ibibigay sa kanila. Naka holding hands ang dalawa.

"Ang INIIITTT! MAMAMATAY NA ATA AKO! FONYETTAA! Bakit ngayon pa kasi tayo pinatawag eh! I'm getting of SINBERN her!" angal ng isang taong nag ngangalang Naruto.

"Baka 'sunburn' tange," sabi ng kaisa isang heartthrob sa Konoha na si Sasuke habang nag s-smirk.

"Eh ano ngayon! Nag mamagaling ka nanaman dyan!" retorted Naruto.

"Naruto, pag hindi ka tumigil dyan ako na mismo ang papatay sayo." Sabi ng isa pang heartthrob sa Konoha, ang ka isa isang Cheery Bloosom na si Sakura. "Ang init init na nga hiyaw ka pa ng hiyaw!" sigaw ni Sakura, umuusok na ang tenga at nagmumukha ng robot na nagwawala.

"Bakit kaya tayo pinatatawag ni master Tsunade" tanong ni Sasuke, iniiba ang usapan.

"Ewan ko nga eh. Narinig ko kay Ino-chan na may ipapakilala daw satin na bagong kagamitan. Yahoo Messenger daw ata yung pangalan," shrugged Sakura.

"Ah."

Pinag papawisan na silang lahat. Nag kaka sunbirn na si Naruto. Si Sakura naman, pinag papawisan na. Si Sasuke, gusto na atang mag suot ng bikini sa sobrang init. Malayo layo pa ang kanilang destinsyon kaya biglang isinigaw ng sumusigaw na Naruto…

"AHHHH! MADAPAKING CYET! ANG INNIIIIIT! Anu bayan! 911! Tawag na tayo ng BUMBAY!" umikot ikot ang ulo ni Naruto na parang sinassapian ng exorcist, pinag darasal n sana makakita na siya ng bumbay.

"Gagee. Bumbero, hindi bumbay. Ass" smirked Sasuke.

"BUMBERO pala! AHH! Kahit na! Sakura-chan, pwede ba tayong bumili muna ng maiinom? Sobrang init eh! Sige na! Tska, do mo ba papagalitan yang mayabang mong boyfiend! Tignan mo! Minura ako ng dalawang beses." Angal ni Naruto, chibbi style na tumuturo kay Sasuke habang nakakapit sa paa ni Sakura.

"Oo nga naman. Sasuke, bad yun." Sabi ni Sakura as she gave him a playful spank on the balikat. "Sige Naruto. Bili muna tayo. Na tutuyot narin ako eh."

Pumunta sila sa isang malapit na sari-sari store at…

"ALE! ALE! Pabili nga ng MALAMBOTDRINKS!" excited na sinabi ni Naruto, hindi ata nya namamalayan na tumatalsik na ang mga laway nia.

"Anong MALAMBOTDRINKS! Softdrinks! Coke at Pepsi lang kasi ang meron eh." Kkuha na ng paying ang matanda, pinoprotektahan ang sarili sa mga umuulan na laway ni Naruto.

"KAHIT ANO PO!"

"Wala akong binebentang 'KAHIT ANO' dito!" naaasar na ang tindera.

"Pepsi nalang po!" _Pilosopo to ha, palibhasa gurang na! _isip ni Naruto. (a/n: tangna! Ano say nio! At least may isip si Naruto!)

"Anong klaseng Pepsi? Red o, Blue?"

"Ano po ba pinagkaiba!" _1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10_

"Ang Blue, mas malamig atska kulay blue, ang Red, pang pa energize at kulay Red. Bakit? Hindi mo pa ba napapanood yung komersyal nina Vaness Wu at yung kasama nyang babae? May pagka 'ninja ninja' din yun ah." Paliwanag ng matanda.

**Tolits: HADUKEN! Ano Vegeta? T-A-L-O ka na! Bwahahaha!**

Naruto: Yung Red na nga lang! Paki bilisan naman po at nag s-sweat drop na ang mga beds uf sweats ko!

Tinaas ni Sasuke ang isa nyang kamay, ang kamay na nkahawak parin sa kamay ni Sakura, at sinabi…

"Dalawa nga pong Pepsi Blue." Makes a two sign with his fingers.

"Buti pa to madaling kausap" bulong ng matanda sa kanyang sarili.

"Anu sabi nyo matandang ale!"

"Ah, eh, wala yon 'iho'." Ang sinungaling na sagot ng ale. Fake smiles.

Binigay na ng tindera ang kani-kanilang Pepsi at napansin na magkahawak kamay parin si Sakura at Sasuke.

"Ah, miss, ano ba gamit mong sabon? Yung Perla Coconut Milk soap ba? Bakit ata parang naka mighty bond na ang kamay nyong dalawa dyan?" tanong ng ale sa namumulang Sakura.

"Ah, eh, uhm, eh kasi…"

"Sakura, o, eto. Halika na," at ibinigay ni Sasuke at inumin ni Sakura.

**Baklang Cholo: Ano daw! Halikan na! **

**Tibong Jodi: Gego! **_tanging yaman_

"Salamat Sasuke." Ngiti ni Sakura.

"Hn."

At nagpatuloy na rin sila sa kanilang patutunguhan. Hindi na masyadong nagsalita si Naruto kasi masyado syang naging abala sa paginom ng Pepsi Red nya. Sa totoo lang, ang dapat na iniinom ng mga katulad ni Naruto, ay…

**Vhong Navaro: Ang sigaw ng uhaw! PoPcoLa! Pangtanggal ng matinding uhaw! Oh, wow!**

Tahimik silang naglakad at di nagtagal narating narin nila ang opisina ni master Tsunade. Binuksan nila ang pinto at nakitang nakarating na pala ang lahat, ngunit ang taong nagpatawag sa kanila don ay wala parin.. Ang mga tao sa loob ng kwarto ay napatingin sa kanila. Halos mamatay matay na si Naruto dahil may aircon pala dun at hindi man lang nya alam. Nagpakahirap pa siya. Hai nako, buhay nga naman…

"Ang LUFET ng buhay! Nagfaka hiraf fa kami dun sa lavas! Eh, naka aircon naman fala dito! FUTEK!" sbi ni Naruto na parang katapusan na ng mundong ginagalawan nia. Okay lang yun. Dahil may sarili syang mundo.

"Sakura, ano nanaman ba nangyari dyan kay kulugo at nag hihisterya na naman?" tanong ni Ino.

"Si Naruto? Eh, pano ba naman kasi, mukmuk ng mukmuk kung gano daw kainit sa labas, tapos kung ano ano pa pinag gagawa nya para lang magpalamig eh kung dumiretsyo nalang naman pala kami dito. Ewan ko ba."

"Ah, okay, eh, bakit magkaholding hands kayo ni Sasuke-kun, ha, Sakura?" tanong ulit ni Ino habang nag g-grin ng malaki.

Lahat ng tao sa kwarto ay napatingin sa kanila. Alam naman nilng lahat na silang dalawa na ni Sasuke eh. Kaya okay lang kung nag ho-holding hands sila. Paki ba nila? So what coconut, tae mong makunat?

**Baklang Cholo: Yeah! Tae mo makunat! Muahahahaha!**

Itinaas ni Sakura ang kanyang kamay, at sinabi kay Ino, "Inggit ka lang! Belat," at tumawa siya na parang isang cute na bata.

"Hindi no! May Shika-kun naman ako eh! Gusto mo gawin pa namin more than holding hands eh!" sabi ni Ino. Dinilaan niya ng kaunti ang labi nia na parang may gusting palabasin.

"Bahala ka, gawin mo ano gusto mo gawin Ino. Basta kami… mamaya…" nag blush si Sakura.

"Oist! Ano yan ah! May hindi ata ako nalalaman!"

"Ah, wala yun! Isipin mo nalang wala kong sinabi!" laughs nervously.

Naglakad na ang tatlong butete sa kanilang mga upuan. Si Naruto ay tumabi kay Hinata, samantalang sina Sasuke at Sakura ay magkatabing umupo kung saan malapit sina Ino at Shikamaru. Kahit na tanggap na ni Ino na hinding hindi siya mamahalin ni Sasuke at si Shikamaru naman ang tunay niyang mahal, hindi parin 'officially' natigil ang pagaaway nila ni Sakura sa mga walang kwentang bagay. Oo nga, magkaibigan na silang muli, kasama sina Hinata at si Tenten.

Napansin nang lahat na wala parin si master Tsunade. Naiinip na sila, walang magawa. Ang mga iba, pumuputok na ang mga ugat sa ulo.

**Tibong Jodi: Yeah! Mg ka blood clot sana ulo nila! **(laughs like a witch)

**Baklang Cholo: No! Pano na si fafa Sasuke, and fafa Neji! Waa!**

Napansin ni Naruto na nagsisimula nang magalit ang mga iba at nagisip ng paraan kung pano gumaan ang mga mood ng mga ito. Kahit alam nyang pwede syang mamatay sa gagawain nya, susubukan parin nya! Yeah!

**Brother Eddie: Let's all have faith in him. Alleluia. **(nag dasal na sana umalan ng luya)

"Oist! Makinig kayong lahat sakin! Alam kong naiinip na ang lahat kaya mag laro tayo ng game! Wahaha!" sigaw ng hyper activated nnmn na Naruto.

Napatayo ang siya sa kanyang upuan at tinaas ang mga kamay dahil sa sobrang pagka excited nya. Iniisip ng lahat kung ano nanaman bang _kababalaghan_ ang balak gawin nitong Naruto.

"Ano nanaman ba yan, ha Naruto?" sabay kamot sa ulo.

"Kung ano man yan, wag mo na ko isali." Sabi ng gwapo pero masungit na Neji.

"AHh! Hindi pwede! Lahat dapat kasali! Eh basta! Ganito yun ah." Nag grin si Naruto na parang walang naging kahapon at tumakbo sa harap nilang lahat.

In-explain ni Naruto ang mga mechanics.

Una, bubunot si Naruto ng pangalan mula sa fishbowl. Kung sinong pangalan ang nabunot nya, sya ang mag-peperform.

Ikalawa, bubunot ulit si Naruto ng kanta mula sa isa pang fishbowl. Kung anong kanta ang nabunot nya, iyon ang kakantahin ng nabunot nyang pangalan.

Ikatlo, lahat ay dapat kasali at walang aayaw. Kundi tatawagin siya ni Naruto, "DUWAG! DUWAG! WAHAHA!"

Ikaapat, kung maaari sana, lagyan ng kahit kaonting sayaw ang kanta.

Ikalima… mga lalaki lang ang kakanta! Walang kasaling babae! Kung gusto man nila sumali, ala sexbomb dancers nalang sila!

"Ano! Okay no! Asteeg! Game na!"

Nag sulat na si Naruto nang mga maaaring magandang kantahin ng mga lalaki. Ini-roll ito at inilagay sa fishbowl habang ngumingiti na parang walang naging kahapon. Isinulat narin nya lahat ng pangalan ng mga lalaki doon. May biglang nahulog na microphone mula sa taas. Sabay nagkaroon ng Masculado.

**Masculado: **(dances) **Jumbo hotdog kaya mo ba to? Kaya mo ba to? Kaya mo ba t—**

POW!

BOOM!

POOF!

COCOCRUNCH!

"HOY! SHOW NAMIN TO! ALIIISSS! MGA ASS!" sigaw ng nagwawalang Hinata, Ino, Sakura, at Tenten sa mga Masculados.

"Tangna yun ah. Mas guapo naman ako dun" sabay na nasabi ni Sasuke at Neji.

"Oh, game na!" Go, Go Naruto!

**Baklang Cholo: **(pouts) **Duga naman, I like pa naman those! Hu-hu…**

"Tangna! Sabing game na eh! Rami naman mga isturbo! Eh kung dun nalang kayak o sa wazzup wazzup mag host! Fre na nga to eh! GRRR!"

Bumunot na si Naruto… ang nabunot nya… si… si…

NEJII!

Umuusok na ang ulo ni Neji at mukhang gusto na nya patayin ang kawawang si Naruto na nakatago na ngayon sa likod nina Sasuke at Sakura.

Neji: Sabing ayoko eh! Binge ka ba! Wassamaderwidya! (wala na sa sarili)

**WASSAPORYO!**

"Ang KJ mo naman! Pagbigyan mo na ko! Pareho naman tayong 'N' ang simula ng pangalan eh! Naruto, Neji!"

"Sige na Neji, isa lang naman eh, please!" sabi ni Tenten.

"Oo nga naman Neji! Pag hindi mo ginawa yan, ibig sabihin mas magaling ako sayo!" yabang ni Lee.

Wala ng magagawa si Neji. Pero sa sandaling matapos na nya ang kanta, sisiguraduhin nyang ipapasara na nya lahat ng Ramen bar sa buong balat ng lupa na nasa mundo natin at wala ng iba pang mundo kundi satin. Ang gulo.

Dahandahang pumunta si Naruto sa lamesang pinaglalagyan ng fishbowl at bumunot…

**SANAMAGAD!**

Tumawa ng tumawa si Naruto dahil sa nabunot nyang kanta para kay Neji. Ipinakita nya ito kay Sakura at Tenten na pinipilit syang ipakita din sakanila ang nilalaman ng papel. Tumawa rin ng tumawa ang dalawa.

"HAHAHA!" Sakura.

"MUAHAHAHA!" Tenten.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto.

Galit na talaga si Neji. Ano na ba ang nangyayari sa mundo?

"N-neji! Ang kakantahin mo…" tumatawa parin. Mukang taong kakatakas lang sa mental.

"Ilabas mo na Uzumaki." Takes out a kunai, gusto na atang patayin si Naruto.

"DON'T TOUCH MY BIRDY! WAHAHAHA! DON"T TOUCH MY BIRDY ang kakantahin mou!"

"Talaga?" tanong ni Neji, smirking.

"Takot ka Hyuuga?" smirk Sasuke.

"Baka kinakausap mo lang sarili mo Uchiha. Paborito ata ito ni Uncle Hiashi. Palagi nia ito kinakanta tuwing nag babanyo siya. Alam ko to. Gago." _(tanging yaman)_

"OWS! EDI, GAME NA!" sigaw ni Naruto.

Ibinigay ni Naruto ang mic. kay Neji at tumabi sa isang tabi. Pumunta si Neji sa harap at naghanda na. Naghanda narin ang lahat, yung iba, tulad nina Naruto, Lee, Tenten at Kiba, ngumingiti na parang walang bukas. Medyo kita nanga ngalangala nila eh!

AHEM! (kumikidlat na po)

Nagsimula si Neji na mahina ang boses, nakatingin sa 'audience' nya.

**Baklang Cholo: hmm… confident siya for a beginner!**

_Kapag ako'y nababato_

_Pinag lalaruan ko ang birdy ko_

_Ang cute cute naman kasi yeah!_

_Kaya ko sya binili_

Sumigaw ang mga babaeng 'audience' nya. Si Hyuuga Neji! Kumakanta ng Don't touch my birdy! Nakatakas na ata lahat ng mga baliw sa mental eh!

Nag lakad lakad si Neji, para ng nagpeperform.

_My birdy is my best friend (my best friend)_

_Ang dami naming maliligayang sandali_

_Madalas ko siyang pinapakain ng bird seed_

_Mahal kita o birdy ko! Wag kang lalayo!_

Kunwari siyang nag e-emote na parang nasasaktan sya dahil sa pagkawala ng birdy nya. Tumawa ang karamihan. Sasuke smirked.

_Don't touch my birdy! (Don't touch my birdy!)_

_Resist temptation please…_

_You don't have to grab my birdy! _

_Just call it! And it will come…_

**byeRz… tbc…**

* * *

Wahahaha! Ang sama ko… binitin daw ba! Haha! Sori po sa inyong lahat! Tinatawag na po kasi ako ng mom ko eh! So sori! Well, kahit na, mahaba haba naman to diba.. okay lang yan! Next chapter ulit!

Yung kanta po ay "Don't touch my birdy' by Parokya ni Edgar! Tatapusin ko po yung kanta sa next chapter! Uhmm… dapat po, sa chapter na 'to, ipapakilala yung YM eh, pero no time na eh, so next chapter nalang po iyon! Balak ko po sana gawin tong seven chapters, since seven is my favorite number. :)

**Melukia: **Ate, here's your second chapter! This is for you!

**aPpLecHeRrY: **Lablab, sayo din tong chapter na 'to!

**Princess Haruno Sakura: **eto na po update ko! ;)

**animelover: **waHaha! Ewan ko kung san mental ulit ako nanggaling… pauliulit kasi eh.. uhm.. iSipin ko ah… nurse! San mental nga ba ulit toh! waHaha! Oh, cge, maghawaan tayo ha! Tawa lang ng tawa!

**Jays Arravan; **Nice ba story ko? Hehe.. la nga kwenta plot eh! Pewo thanksha!

Okay! Review lang ng review! Pindutin nyo lang nmn yang maliit na button nay an eh! Tapos type! Bahala nap o kayo kung anu gusto nio i-type dyan! Kahit murahin nyo pa po ako okay lang! hehe.. masaya na po ako non! Yung sa breast feeding session naman po nina Sasuke and Sakura… wait lng… sinisilip ko pa… hmm…


	3. Eio!

Eio! 'sup?

Wahaha! Hndi pOu itoh chapter! Well, chapter xa pwo hndi ksma sa stori… magulo ba? Malamang hndi kasi ang dali lng intndhn! Wahaha! Ala lng… natotopak lng pOu ult… haii… kakauwi qo lng pOu galling vgan! yeHey! Ayoko na dun! Wahaha! Dumating pOu aqou d2 mga six fifteen! Eh, hndi aq mka2log kya nag ttype aqo ngaun! Seven na! Aga nOu! Wahaha! Ala lng…

Uhm… andito pOu ako se may i-ask lng pOu ako! This is already part of the istorya (a/n: oh! Akla nio straight English na nou! Wahaha! Ala lng! Belat!) kya imoportante nrn pou ito. Patulong ah! Ang kelangn nio lng nmn pOu gwn ay…

Uno: Maglagay ng Black Marker sa ilalim ng mga mata nio…

Dos: Pakulayan ng red ang buhok…

Tres: Mag lagay ng Japanese word na 'love' sa forehead…

Daisy: Kumuha ng isang malaking, coca-cola shaped container at mag lagay ng buhangin doon.

Syiete: Hindi matutulog ng pitong taon…

In short: Gayahin si Gaara!

Joke!

Ndi, biro lng! Se pOu, tatanungin qo lng pOu kng cnoh s2 nio mging narrator sa nxt chafter ntn…

Importante pOu eh…

Ndi qh n alm kng pano kumain ng chicken joy pg wala tou…

Ndi na qh mkktulog sa gbi pg nacra aircon ko…

Ndi nqo mkkpag type pg nacra keyboard qo…

**(Lab-lab: Malamang!)**

Wahaha! Criososo pOu! Ala na pOu se aqo maicp na mgndang narrator eh! Kya tulong pOu! Hmmm… icp icp! Sbhn nio nlng pOu skn kng cnoh s2 nio! Pro xempre ung klala qo… hehe… so eion! Help! Thanks!


	4. MicheaL and a WrestLer!

**Papapaya! Papapapya!**

And presenting, Chafter 3 of **Yahoo! Messenger**

This chapter is **dedicated to: mysticalnightstalker :) **Yeah! Kasi ang cool nya! Nakakatawa siya! And Friendly pa! Weeh!

Uhm, kung alam nio ung wrestling I'm sure makakarelate kayo sa chapter na to! And, yung mga bata pa dyan! Walang mag babasa nito ah! Kasi baka maraming mura ang malalagay ko! Or, bahala kayo! Basta wag kayo mag papahuli sa mga magulang nio ah! Kundi teegok kayo! Wahaha!

Uhm, enjoy po ulit kayo! Wag masyadong tawa ng tawa! Magmumuka kayong tanga nian! Bahala kayo! Baka mamaya hindi nio namamalayan, nasa mental hospital na pala kayo! Hala! Mag kaka salubungan tayo nian! Wahaha!

**Disclaimer: **Hindi ko po pagmamayari ang Naruto. Yun lang po. I thank you.

* * *

( Dalawang Laseng ang Naglalakad)

"Pare, wag ka dyan.Tae yan?" sabi ng isa.

"Pare hindi, hindi to tae."

"Tangna naman pare oh! Sabing tae yan eh!"

"O sige nga, tikman natin!"

_At tinikman nga ng dalawa…_

"Pare, tama ka! Tae nga! Buti nalang 'di natin natapakan!"

Micheal V.- (nkasuot ng tuxedo na black. Necktie na spongebob. Slippers na bunny. Pink inner shirt. Elvis Presley hair style. Dalawang malaking ngipin ang nakauslit sa labas ng bibig. May hawak na microphone. Nasa stage.)

John Cena- (May MALAKING chain, silver necklace na naka suot sa kanyang leeg. Naka sando na parang pang basketball. Maong shorts na abot sa tuhod. Gawang gold na umiikot na belt na nasa waist. Naka cap.)

Micheal V.- Good morning and the evening goodnight to you all everybody! Ako po si Micheal V! Duh boy with a thousand faces! Hindi po kasi normal ang mga magulang ko eh. Ang tatay ko may limang daang mukha, tapos ung nanay ko may limang daang mukha rin. Kakatakot nga eh! Kung saan man ako magpunta, pel ko nakatinging parin ung tig isang libong mga mata nila sakin! My golly wow! Whew! Buti patay na sila! (a/n: wow! Ang sama ko!)

John Cena- Yo! Yo! Yo! YO! YOYO! Wazzup to yah all dawg! How yah all doing! I'm gonna host this li'l piece of shit called Yahoo! Messenger a li'l while my car is still bein' repaired! Now yah all know I'm a little new here, but I've learned a little 'tagalog' just a while ago. Mr. Lucky T. Timo taught me. Uhm… "Lady with a pepe over there…" yeah, he taught me that one too. Cool huh?

(There's a lot who has a pepe her yah know…)

Micheal V.- Uhm, kami ngayon ang mag hohost sa 'li'l piece of shit' na sinsabi ng aking nanlalaking matang partner dito.

John Cena- Dude! I've learned another word! It's called… Jombag! And the other one is… (looks at the girl) Javar! (looks at the girl again) no.. no.. I mean.. JABAR! Yeah! With an RRRR! Meaning, JABARRRR!

Micheal V.- Fotah ka! Ako jinajabar sayo dito eh! Tumahimik ka na ngalang at mag host na tayo! BAka gusto mo pang mag disguise ako ng isang sexing umuutot na babae ha!

John Cena- What! I can't understand you at all dawg! English!

Micheal V.- OOOOH, nutting! It's nutting! Let's just continue with duh story!

John Cena- Oh, okay. Well, sa lahat neon there. Let me just say "MABUHAY" to yah all and lets now watch our most awaited Naruto Shoe! Show!

* * *

Patuloy siyang nag p-perform at nag e-emote ng onti.

_Ang birdy ko'y nakakatuwa!_

_Parang kovra na mahilig manuka!_

_Kapag inilabas na sa kanyang kulungan_

_Tuloy tuloy na an gaming kasiyahan_

Napatingin kay Tenten ng sandali at nag smirk. Nag blush naman si Tenten habang inaalala ang nakaraang gabi. Tangna, mukha na siyang panis na kamatis.

"Hoy. Hoy. Hoy." tinig ng isang babaeng, malamig ang boses. Namatay lahat ng ilaw at wala ng makita sa loob ng kwarto. Natakot ang lahat.

Kumapit ng mahigpit sa kamay ni Shikamaru si Ino, habang inilalagay naman ni Shika ang isang kamay nia sa shoulder ni Ino, drawing her closer. Akala mo matapang. Eh takot rin pala. Kung nakabukas lang sana yung mga ilaw makikita mo na siguro yung paglaki ng mata ni Shika. Parang batang nag lalaro ng CLOSE OPEN! CLOSE OPEN! YEAH! CLOSE OPEN! CLOSE OPEN! YEAH!

Si Hinata ay hawak hawak ng isa ding takot na Naruto sa kamay. Nanginginig na yung mga paa nia. Para ngang mas matapang pa si Hinata eh. Parang ulol. Ciyet!

Si Tenten ay nagulat na lamang nag may biglang humila sa kanya at naumpog sa isang mainit na katawan, wrapping its arms around her. Si Neji. Siguro gusto lang ni Neji na may pang pupunasan siya na damit in case na ma wiwi siya sa shorts nia. Isa pang Ciyet!

Hinila naman ni Sasuke si Sakura patungo sa kanyang mainit na yakap, sabay sabi, "Sakura," _music _"It's getting hot in here! So hot! So take off all your clothes! I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off!" at nag bold silang dalawa. Hindi, joke lang.

**Baklang Cholo- Gosh! I wish I were Sakura nalang! So that I can have yakap yakpa din! Oh diba! Bongga! Mag Ch-chaha pa kami!**

"Waah! Ano yun! Multoh! Sino yun! Magpakita ka! Multoh! Tama na! Kung ikaw man yung isectong natapakan ko kanina! Wag kang magalit! Wag kang mag multo! Kasi NANGINGINIG ako! Hihihihi!" kabadong isinigaw ng namamawis nang Naruto.

**John Cena- pawis? As in, Jabar? Jabar power!**

Nag buntong hininga muna si Lee, "Hoy! Alam kong isa kang Taong Kabayo!"

"Pano mo nalaman?" sabi nang malamig na boses. Hindi nila alam kung saan nang gagaling 'yon.

"Kasi I can felt its! Taong Kabayo! Nanginginig ako! Hihihihihi! Multo!" Yeah! Go Lee!

"Fotah kayong mga bata kayo ah!" at nagbukas lahat ng ilaw. Nakita narin nila kung sino ang babaeng nag salita. Initial shock.

_**Pakciyet!**_

"MASTER TSUNADE! IKAW PALA!" sigaw ng lahat, initial shock. Alam nyo yun? As in initial shock, yung prang may sumundot na matalim sa pwet mo tapos sabay "ARAYY! OUCH!" ka na parang retarded na bakla. O kaya naman kung nakita mo yung crush at hindi ka makapag salita sa sobrang kaba, ilang gallon na ng panis na laway ang nalulunok mo, mas malala pa dun, yung laway mo, lasang patis (a/n: wahahaha! Ganyan ako pag nakikita ko yung crush ko!).

"OO! AKO NGA! MGA TEANGA! ANONG MULTO MULTO KAYO DYAN! TAONG KABAYO! EH KUNG PAG UNTUGIN KO KAYA KAYONG LAHAT DYAN HA!" sigaw ni master crazy-right-now-mad-cow Tsunade, umuusok na ang ilong.

"Ah, akala kasi namin multo na eh. Bigla kasing pumatay ang mga ilaw… kaya yun." Kalmadong sinabi ni Shika. "JoJo nga! Chongna! HJKSBVHFJIAKDANDW HSD chips!" mura ni Chouji, ang dakilang baboy.

"Ano yun! Ano sabi ni Chouji! Bulol ba yan!" once again! Nag sisi labasan na ang mga usok sa ilong ni Tsunade.

"Hindi po, ang sabi nya "Oo nga! Tangna! Sa sobrang takot ko nahagis ko yung pagkain ko sa hangin tapos kinain ng mga bubuyog! Yung mga insecto na may pangel sa buntot! Tapos yun! Wala na yung aking mga chips!" yun po" explain ni Shikamaru.

"Ah, okay," _hinga ng malalim _"O ano. Andito na ba ang lahat?"

"YES MA'AM!" sagot nilang lahat.

"BERY GOOD CLASS! NOW YOU MAY ALL SIT DOWN!"

"THANK YOU MS!"

Umupo na silang lahat, wala na ang kanilang initial shock. Wala naring lasang patis sa kanilang laway. Pero lumulunok parin sila ng laway. Dahil kung hindi ka rin naman mag sasalita, at wala ka rin naming gagawin, edi, lumunok ka nalang ng laway. Pero wag kang iinom ng patis. Maaadik ka.

_**Bom! Bom! Bom!**_

_**Boomshi! Boomshi! BOOMBOOMBOOM!**_

Wala lang.

Pumunta sa harap si Tsunade at may biglang lumabas na magic sing. Microphone. Tinignan nya ang mga ninja with matalas na mata. Parang gantsilyo, este, kutsilyo. Parang sinasabi sa kanila na "PAG NAGSALITA KAYO IPAPAKAIN KO KAYO SA BUTIKI KO!" Naramdaman naman ng lahat ang gusting iparating sa kanila ni Tsunade. Wala ni isa ang nagsalita. Ngumiti na lamang ang Godaime na parang sinasabi "YEAH! GUD!"

Nagsimula na siyang magsalita. Ngunit…

**San Shay- Dao Ming Sui! Hushindushi Asshole ka! Wojintangna! Potangsayna! HUHUHU! Hoy! Lalake! Ung panty mo! Ikaw mag laba! Gego! Bumalik ka dito! **

**Lapu-Lapu- Hoy! Babaeng malufet! Bakit Bangus ang binigay mo! Sabi ko Tilapya! Tilapya! IItakin kita jan eh! May Tokwa ka ba!**

**Jhon Cena- Yeah! Marunong narin ako mag tagalong! Hoy babaeng nang loko kay Lapu-Lapu! Halika nga dito! Fak yah! Gusto mo Jombagin kita!**

**Direk Tolits- Hoy! Mukha ng Toro si master Tsunade! Alis na! Let's go mga baliw! Yeah!**

"Nakaka badtrep yung mga yun ah! Siyeeeet naman yung mga Ipis nay un oh!" Ungol ni master Tsunade. Patay galita na siya. Sabay to the rescue naman si Sakura!

**MAMAYOKERO!**

"Master Tsunade! Mali po kayo!"

"Huh? Anong mali?" na sa harap narin si Sakura. Parang pelikula. Nakatulala ang lahat. Love story daw. Drama. Naiiyak na si Lee. Humahagulgol naman si Kiba. Natapakan ang chips ni Chouji… umiyak narin. D end.

"Mali po yung mag sabi nyo nio nang mura kanina."

"Anong mura? Yung 'Syeeet'? Ano naman meron dun?" tanong ng Godaime.

"Ehi kasi po kasi 'Siyeeht! Ipis!'. Pero, bawal yun kasi salitang Amerikano po yun. Laos nay an. Ang katapat lang po nian ay ang expressiong 'LIntik! Ipis!' Hindi mo poi to sinasabi ng mabagal na parang nag s-slow motion ka, gaya ng 'Linteehk! Ipiiis!'. Dapat mabiliskasi galit ka tska na bad trip: 'LINTIK! IPIS!' kaya hindi rin dapat sabihin ang 'Shit! Cockroach!' bilang 'Siyeeeeht! Coockkroaach!', kasi mag mumukha po kayong gagong retarded." Explain ni Sakura.

Nag nod nalang si TSunade, gusto pang marinig ang sasabihin ng kanyang kaisa isang estudyante. Umiiyak na ng balde sina Lee, KIba, Chouji, ang mga insecto ni Shino, Hinata, Tenten at Ino. Nakakaiyak naman tong fotang storyang to.

Itinuloy ni Sakura. Yeah!

"Dapat forceful: 'Syit! Cockroach!'. Isang bagsakan 'Syit!' parang idinudura mo ang salita sa harap ng katapa5t mong ipis: 'SYIT KA COCKROACH!" at natapos narin. I thank you.

"Ang galing mo talaga Sakura! Salamt sa libreng Tutorial! Oh, heto! Tanggapin mo! Notebook ko yan tungkol sa Values Education!" pasalamt ni TSunade, talagang nagagalak, wala na ng sama ng loob, wala naring mura. Ayos na.

"Wala po yun!" ngiti ni Sakura. At nahulog uli ang loob ni Sasuke.

**tiSha- Oi! Back to the YM thingy thingy naman! Ipakilala mo na!**

**Lahat- Eh gago ka pala eh! Ikaw yung nag t-type dyan eh!**

**tiSha- Oo nga no! Ang galing!**

"Hayy! O sige. Okay na ako. Sakura, pwede ka ng maupo at mag papaliwanag na ko." Gestured Tsunade.

Nag simula na siya. "Kayong lahat, nandito tayo ngayon sa meeting na ito dahil ipinatawag ko kayo para mag meeting. Malamang. Duhr. Haller. May ipapakilala kasi ako sa inyo. Ito ay ang Yahoo! Messenger, o kaya, puede nio narin tawaging, YM."

Everyone nods. Nagpatuloy.

"Ito ay isang kagamitan na mahahanap natin sa computer. Siguro naman alam nio kung ano ang computer diba?" tanong ni Tsunade upang makasiguro. Nag nod naman ang lahat.

"Ito ay isang program na naka install sa bawat computer sa buong lupalop ng naka patong sa ibabaw ng tubig ng mundo upang ma access nio ito, kahit saan at kahit kalian. Isa itong kagamitan na maaari niong gamitin pang komunika sa mga kasama nio. At dahil hindi pa naiimbento ang cellfone, ito mun ang gagamitin natin. Tayong mga ninja sa Konoha pa lang ang nakakaalam nito. At dahil tayo lang ang may alam, tayo lang ang pwedeng maka access dito."

"Meron tayong password dito at ang tinatawag nating 'username'."

"GODAIME! ANONG USALNAME!" tanong ng nagwawalang Naruto.

**ANG TINDI MO PARE!**

"Naruto-kun," tawag ni Hinata habang tnatug nia ang shirt nito, "Hindi ito 'USALNAME', ito ay 'USERNAME', isipin mo nalang na parang isa yong codename para hindi malaman ng kalaban o kung sino-sino kung sino ka." Mahinahong paliwanag ni Hinata.

"AH GANUN BA! SALAMAT HINATA MAH LABS!" wala lang. TOOOOT!

**aPpLecHerRy- tangna! TOOOT ka ng TOOOT! Mukha ka ng TOOOT!**

**dark-adonis- yeah! wahahaha! palaka!**

"Haii nako… o, kayo nang bahala mamili kung ano man ang gusto niong username, basta tandaan nio wag nio itong ipapaalam kahit kanino, naintindihan?"

"YES MA'AM!"

"Gud. Ngayon, ang iba't iba rin kayo ng password. Bahala narin kayo kung ano man ang gustohin ninyo. Kung gusto nio 'IMPAKTO' okay lang. Kung 'BUMBAY' naman pwede rin. Basta kahit ano. Intiendes?"

**John Cena- Eh pano kung gusto ko 'JOMBAG!'!**

**tiSha- sige nga use 'JOMBAG!' in a sentences! **(flashes braces)

**John Cena- Eh kung Jombagin kya kita!**

**tiSha- Eh kung basagin ko kaya yang itlog mo ha!**

**John Cena- I want to know duh truth!**

**tiSha- You can't handle the truth! Asshole!**

"INTIENDES MA'AM!" wala lang ulit.

"Okay! Sige! Since naintindihan nio na, pwede na kayong umales! Go ahead! CHUPE! Marami pa kong papeles na aayusin! Si Orochimaru nanunuklaw nanaman!" sigaw ni Tsunade at umalis nalang bigla with a POOF PUFF of powdere smoke.

"HAII! TAPOS NARIN! GUTOM NA KO EH! NAG WR-WRESTLING NA YUNG MGA INSECTICIDES SA LOOB NG CHAN KO!" sigaw ni Naruto.

Para ngang… parang… nauutot na cia eh…

_**PRRRROOOOOOOTTTTT!**_

_**POOOOOTTT! **_

TRRROOOOOTTTTT!

_**TTOOOOOTTT!**_

_**ANG BAHU!**_

Naamoy ng lahat! Nahimatay si Kiba at si Akamaru.

"WOAH! ANG HANGIN MO PARE!" sigaw ni Lee habang nag 'TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL' na ang kamay nia.

"ANG BAHO!"

"EEEEWWW!"

"KADIRRRII!"

"POTAH KA NARUTO!"

"PAKYU!"

"FAK YOU REN!"

"SIGE UTOT LANG NG UTOT!"

"TAE!"

**WAHAHAHAHA!**

"WAHAHAHA! PEAZ TAU AH! KUMAIN ATA KO NG ITLOG KANINA EH! NAUBUSAN KASI NG RAMEN! SORI!" paliwang ng kawawang Naruto. Kamot sa ulo. Kamot sa pwet.

"Sakura, halika na nga. Na s-suffocate na ko eh." sabay hila kay Sakura.

"Tenten, don't touch my birdy ah." sabay hila kay Tenten.

"NARA SHIKAMARU! DUN KA NA MATULOG SA BAHAY! WAG DITO!" sabay hila sa tulog na Shikamaru.

"Lee, halika na. Bili tayo ng lollipop." sabay hila kay Lee.

"N-naruto-k-kun, mag h-hntay nalang a-ako sa labas ah." sabay labas si Hinata.

UHM… kiba… kawawa ka naman…

**byeRz... tbc...**

* * *

Yeah! kadiri ba! Wahahaha! Uhm… sana nag enjoy parin kayo! Kahit alam ko na mas nakakatawa yung previous chapters! Kasi more on pag papakilala sa YM ito eh. Pero sinubukan ko naman na maging katawatawa eh. Soree po talaga.

Tska, SALAMAT po sa lahat na nag reply sa tanong ko kung cnoh gusto nio na next narrator! Hindi ko po nilagay dito kasi may naisip na ako para sa kanila eh! Abangan nio nalang! (laughs evilly). Pero, salamt ulit ah!

Ui! Salamat sa mga nag review!

**tska mag h-hi lang ako kina: kiumijanille, Redzin, alpha, Princess Sakura Haruno, aPpLecHeRrY, amineLover, melukia, Jays Arravan and mysticalnightstalker!**

Sana nagustohan nio! Read and Review po! Enx po talaga!


End file.
